Betrayal
by Operatic
Summary: As Don Juan nears, Erik and Christine plan their escape. But of course, they will have to find away around that pesky mob, not to mention the armed police seated not far from the stage...
1. A Plan

**Betrayal**

**Okay! This is my fifth POTO story up here (my fourth serious one -grin-) I feel dumb for starting another story, I've got way too many on the go, but I couldn't get this out of my mind. I don't own Phantom of the Opera.**

**Note: This starts right after Wandering Child and Crossing Swords. Be warned, some Raoul/Christine scenes will be turned into Erik/Christine (mwahaha-cough-)**

* * *

The snowfall was dying as they finally reached the Opera Populaire. Raoul kissed Christine's cheek, sensing how terrified she was from her encounter with Erik.

"My dear, everything will be fine. I swear to you," he grinned, and whispered in her ear. "I have a plan, you know."

_Angel of Music_

_I denied you!_

_Turning from true beauty!_

It was true. It was so true! Erik knew of her engagement, he knew of her plans to leave him. He knew everything! He was most likely there that night on the roof top, and if not, he had other ways of knowing. He was always there, always watching…

"Christine? Did you not hear me? I said I have a plan!" Raoul repeated, stroking her hair. She ignored her thoughts and smiled back.

"Forgive me, love…what is it?"

"Well," Raoul looked excited. "It's really quite simple. We will play his little opera…what was it? The one he brought to the Masquerade…"

"Don Juan Triumphant…" she sighed, remembering the beautiful pieces she'd heard Erik play. And she was going to be part of it!

"Yes, yes, that's the one. If you sing in it, my dear, you know that he will grace us with his presence. Therefore, we will get every policeman in Paris to come to the opera house. And as soon as we see the white of his mask…" Raoul grinned. "Lets just say that the Phantom will never be bothering us again."

Wait…policemen…

"But you won't hurt him, right, Raoul?" Christine asked hopefully.

"He needs to die, Christine."

"No! You can't!" she cried. Raoul sighed as he tied up his horse.

"Why not? He's a monster, clearly a madman! You said yourself, he'd kill a thousand men without a thought. Why do you still protect him?"

"Because…" Christine sighed, looking past his head into the dying sunlight. "He's still my angel…he gave me my voice…"

"I don't care, Christine!" Raoul cried. "He's trying to take you away!"  
"Do you realize that if it weren't for him, you never would have noticed me? If he hadn't shaped my voice, I would still be a girl in the chorus!" Fresh tears stung her red eyes. "And you would never notice a mere chorus girl, would you? Not as he did. He was like a father to me, a friend when I was lonesome…when you weren't around, Raoul, he comforted me…" Bitter tears fell, tracing salty paths down her cheeks. "You can not kill him!"

Raoul sighed and enclosed her in a hug.  
"You must forget that, Christine. This man is no friend, you know as well as I do. You cannot live in the past, comfortable as it may be. You must do this now," he tilted her chin up, forcing her eyes to meet his. "For our future's sake."

Christine nodded, not knowing what else to do. Raoul smiled and kissed her.

"Good. Now come, we'll go to supper." He began to walk away.

"No, Raoul! Wait!" he stopped in his tracks. "I am exhausted. I feel I must sleep, if you do not mind." She faked a yawn and fluttered her eyes sleepily. Raoul nodded.  
"Of course, my dear. Rest up, for I'm sure Madame Giry will want to drill the new dance moves into your head as soon as possible!" Raoul chuckled.

"Oh no, Raoul. That's for the chorus girls," Christine replied in a small voice. "Erik wants me as Aminta."

* * *

She locked the door behind her, pulling off her cloak in haste.

"Angel!" she called out. No answer. She moaned in frustration. "Please, I must see you!" Again, there was no response. She began to sing.

**Angel of Father**

**Friend or Phantom?**

"Ha!" cried out Erik's voice. "Angel, you know I am not. And how could this _THING _be your father? Friend, we ruled out long ago. As for Phantom, it is probably the most fitting, but it is quite rude, is it not? Not that you worry about how you treat me, of course. Not that you care what kind of impact your foolish, childish decisions have on my heart!"

**Angel, my soul was weak**

**Forgive me…**

"Nothing you say, or sing for that matter, will change my disgust in you, Christine. I am not your angel!"

"Then please, send me whoever is there!"

"It appears that the only one here is Erik, and he is not good enough for you! How can you expect me to care for you when you find safety _from me_ in another man's arms? Tell me!"

"Erik, they are going to kill you. Please, face me!"

She stared into the darkness of the mirror until a white mask appeared, seemingly suspended off the ground.

"They are going to perform Don Juan Triumphant and when they do, they are going to kill you! Erik," she toughed the mirror, wanting to be as close to him as possible. "You may believe that I don't care at all for you, but I do…I can not see you die! I care for you more than you know…" she gulped and proceeded in a whisper. "Perhaps even more than Raoul…" she found brand new confidence in her voice as she shouted, banging on the mirror. "AND I WILL NOT SEE YOU DIE! OPEN THE BLOODY MIRROR!"

She quickly composed herself and backed away. Before long, Erik was walking towards her, his long legs seemingly dragging on the floor. He had an unreadable expression on his face, his eyes to the ground, his lips closed tight. Finally, he extended his hand, which she took without a moment's hesitation.

"It appears you and I have some planning to do of our own, my dear."

* * *

**Erk! That was bad! Please review anyway, though **


	2. All I Ask Of You

**Betrayal: Chapter 2**

**Yay! A new chapter! Review thank you time!**

**Ragingfires666-Thank you very much! You receive a cookie for your good readership.**

**Arwen1604-YAY! A trilogy -jumps for joy- Woo hoo! As for killing the fop, you'll have to race me to that -pulls out noose- Yes, Gerry Butler is always a good image…can't wait for the next story! You also receive a cookie. PS: Thank you for the two favourites! -jumps again-**

**Once again, I do not own Phantom of the Opera. But, if I were to write a new story called The Fantom of the Opra, could I get sued for that? Come on! Eric, Kristina and Rufus are totally different people! **

**Just so you know, in this chapter I altered the lyrics to All I Ask Of You, but if you would like to use them, be my guest.**

**PLEASE READ THIS: Erik's singing will be in **_italics, _**Christine's in BOLD**

Not a word passed between them as he led her down, down into the catacombs of the opera house. Her hand never traveled from his, though she walked as fast as she could, hoping to pass him and see his face. He refused to look at her. He kept his face forward, eyes on the ground. Finally, they reached the gondola on the large lake.

"Watch your step." He murmured, helping her step aboard. Christine searched his face, trying to find any sign of emotion. Yet he kept his eyes to the ground, keeping the expressionless face from before. Christine frowned, but stepped on the gondola. She felt it rock dangerously under his weight. This silence was killing her! She needed to say something, anything, just break the ice somehow!

"I'm sorry." It was the first thing that popped out of her mouth when she opened it.

"For what, Christine?" Erik asked finally. "Are you sorry that you broke my heart? Or perhaps you are apologizing for nearly letting me die today, then ,of course, leaving with your lover?" his voice echoed throughout the caverns, making Christine's head swim with guilt. The gondola almost went of coarse as Erik pushed it forcefully, trying to vent his rage.

"I'm sorry for it all…for everything!"

"For unmasking me and pretending it did not bother you? For loving your Victome? FOR HATING ME?" he screamed, tears streaking down his face. He climbed onto land, shaking his head in frustration. Christine stayed sitting, staring at him in disbelief.

"You think…I hate you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, you deny it. You deny it! Do not pretend it is not so!"

"It is not so!" Christine cried. "If I hated you, don't you think I'd go along with Raoul's plan? Do you think I'd be helping you if I hated you?"

"Oh, please! This is probably only another part of your precious Viscounts clever plan! Make the monster believe he is cared about, then MURDER IT IN IT'S SLEEP! Do you think me so simple minded that I could not figure out your trick? Oh! He must think himself so cunning!"

"If you believe I hate you, why, Erik, did you bring me here?" Christine cried, carefully stepping off the boat. Erik snarled and pulled out his sword. Christine gasped and pulled away.  
"Erik, I know I've hurt you, but please…don't do this!" she screamed, pride transforming into panic. Erik lunged at her, and she screamed. But what he did next, she did not foresee. He grabbed her hand and carefully placed the sword in it, sliding her slender fingers into the handle. He stepped away from her, eyes shut tight.

"Kill me."

Christine was shocked. _Kill him?_

"Please, Christine, be kind. I cannot take any more humiliation. Just be done with it and let me die knowing that you'll be happy. Please," tears began to fall down his face, and he shook like a leaf. "Kill me."

Christine shook her head, silent tears trickling down her face. Erik made a sound like a wounded animal.

"Please! Kill me! If you do not, I will!" Erik's voice was shaky as he sobbed. Christine dropped the sword, letting it make an awful clanking noise against the cement. Erik opened one eye, the pools of green watery and sad. Christine ran to him and held him.

"I will never hurt you…_never…_" She let his head rest on her shoulder, closing her eyes as she felt the sobs rack his body. It wasn't long until she was crying with the same amount of pain as he. She stroked his hair, whispering comforting words into his ear. Finally, he pulled himself up and cleared his throat.

"You promise me, swear to me this isn't part of his plan?" Erik asked, his chest heaving.

"I swear, Erik," she took his hands in hers and sighed. "My God, I can't even imagine…"

"Imagine what?" His eyes burned into hers.

"I…I can't imagine not being around you anymore! And if I marry Raoul, he will never let me see you! Ever again! Erik!" She sighed as she felt his gloved hand on her cheek. "I want to stay with you."

Without a word, Erik went to the desk again. He pulled something out, hiding it in the palm of his hand. He knelt before her, trembling. He opened his palm slowly.

_Christine, I love you!_

In it was a ring. Raoul's ring.

"Escape with me. We don't have to go far, just far enough that they will never find us! Christine…" he pleaded, not trusting himself to look directly in her eyes. He felt a hand on his cheek. He nearly fainted as he heard the words she spoke.

"I love you, Erik."

His head swam. He was loved. Someone loved him! _Him_! No, no, not someone. Christine loved him. He felt light as a feather, giddy as a child on his birthday…He wanted to sing. He wanted to shout! He was loved! _He was LOVED_!

He shakily stood up. He held the ring to her, not bothering to speak the question.

"Yes…" Christine said, tears of joy streaking her face. "Yes!" She laughed a bit as he slid the ring on her finger. He didn't bother dabbing at his own eyes, which tears now fell down freely. Although he didn't trust his own voice, he began to sing to her.

_Sing to me of angels!_

_Indulge in pleasurable fears!_

_I'm here_

_Always inside you!_

_Just let me stand beside you!_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let me dry your tears!_

_I'm here_

_For you, to guide you_

_To hold you_

_And hide you!_

Christine smiled, feeling all her fears slip away in his voice. She began to sing back to him.

**Say you love me**

**Every waking moment**

**Turn my head with music of the night!**

**Say you want me with you now and always!**

**Promise me that all you say is true!**

**That's all I ask of you!**

_Let me be your darkness!_

_Let me be your night!_

_Your safe!_

_I'd never harm you!_

_I'll try my best to calm you!_

He held her as they sang, cradling her as though she were delicate as a porcelain doll. Christine sang back to him

**All I want is freedom!**

**A world with all your night!**

**And you**

**Always beside me!**

**To hold me and to hide me!**

_Then say you'll share with me_

_One love_

_One lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude!_

_Say you want me with you here_

_Beside you_

_Anywhere you go,_

_Let me go too!_

_Christine!_

_That's all I ask of you!_

Christine stared up at him, his large hands cradling her smaller one.

**Say you love me!**

_You know I do!_

Together they sang, their faces inches away.

_**Love me, that's all I ask of you!**_

Erik's head swam as he received his first kiss. It was amazing…incredible! All too soon, they broke away, both smiling widely.

_**Anywhere you go**_

_**Let me go too!**_

_**Love me,**_

_**That's all I ask of you!**_

Unsurely, he kissed her again. Suddenly, she gasped.

"I must go! They'll wonder where I am!" she cried, reluctantly breaking away from him.

"Christine…I love you…"

With one last kiss, he led her to the boat.


	3. A Single Rose

**Betrayal: Chapter 3**

**Another chapter! Hooray! Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy (Three words: Half Blood Prince) But I've got chapters 4 and 5 written in my mind, so stay tuned. I do not own POTO. I mean, if I did, do you think I'd be writing crummy fanfiction? I think not. I'd probably be rolling in my money mountains and riding my unicorn. **

**Once again, I don't have SpellCheck at the moment, so bare with me.**

**Oh, and I almost forgot-review thank-yous!**

**Arwen1604-Squee! Thank-you Emmy (my puppy) says hello. I wasn't sure if the killing thing was too "hi im erik im sad and i want to die", but I guess it wasn't. Waiting patiently for Loved and Lost!**

**Melinda Daae- I made someone scream! Woo! Thank you for the review!**

**Angel of Mystery- Mmm sexy Erik smile...thankyou!**

**Emily-Hehe! Thank you! By the way, I'm thinking of actually writing the barbershop story...with credits to you, of course! And don't worry, I will not forget that Emily was here.**

**Tasha- Thank you! And by the way, St. John Abulence is a CPR training program in Canada (I don't know if it's in the states...I'd have to check.) But it's not a hospital. Thanks for the concern! **

**What are you talking about? The authors note is most CERTAINLY NOT longer than the story itself...thats crazy talk...**

At last, the end to their problems! The night before, Raoul pitched his idea to the managers, who agreed without a moments hesitation.

"The Phantom fellow wont have a clue!" Andre laughed as he and Firmin strolled into their office.

"And Christine Daae-live bait!" Firmin agreed with a grin. "I knew there was more to that Victome than money. I knew it all along!"

But Andre had stopped laughing. Firmin stared at the shorter man, watching his troubled expression. In his hand he held an envelope. An envelope with a red skull seal. He frowned and opened it up, throwing the opened envelope onto the desk. Andre groaned and threw the letter at Firmrin, who read it quickly.

_Managers-_

_My paycheck, please._

_-O.G._

"Why, that...that..." Firmin's face was red as he tore the note to shreds. Andre rested one hand on the desk. He sighed finally, a small grin on his face.

"Firmin, we'll give the monster what he wants. It's not like he'll get much chance to use it!" He grinned, a small plan growing in his head. Firmin stared at him, quite clueless.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see, Firmin?" Andre cried. "The monster must have money hoarded away somewhere, and once we kill him, we are going to find it!"

Realization began to appear on Firmin's face. "We can use it for the theatre!"

"Or we can use it for ourselves."

"We could buy a better building!"

"Or we could both buy better houses!"

"But whatever happens, the Phantom will-"

"Unintentionally make us-"

"Very, very rich!"

Firmin and Andre began to laugh as they shut off the lamp and packed up for home.

But hidden in the deep shadows, another sat listening.

"Fools."

* * *

Christine woke up early, hoping to speak to Erik. But all she found was a note, written in his ink and hand, on her desk.

_We will speak tonight. And if any questions are asked, LIE._

Tonight was much too long to wait! Christine pouted, but changed quickly. She'd woken early, yes, but if she wanted to get breakfast before rehearsal, she needed to be fast. She opened her door and almost jumped a mile at the sight of Raoul.

"Good moring, Christine!" he said with a cheery smile. Christine smiled back, a little uncertainly.

"Um, good morning, dear...what are you-"

"I thought I'd take you to breakfast!" he grinned.

"Wha a lovely idea! But you haven't been there...all night, have you?"

"Heavens, no! I had to clear some things with the managers, of course. I came to your room around two hours ago, but you were still sleeping quite peacefully."

He had no idea. Christine nodded and laughed, taking his arm. Raoul kissed her gently on the cheek, and she reminded herself to keep acting.

He took her to a small cafe not to far from the opera. Once ther orders came, he cleared his throat gently.

"I wanted to talk to you about the phantom."

Christine moaned, knowing wha was to come. _If any questions are asked, LIE._

"If it has to do wth my Don Juan performance, I do not wish to hear it." Christine replied simply, aking a small bite of egg. Raoul sighed.

"Chistine, I know you are reluctant-"

"MORE than reluctant."

"_More _than reluctant, but it's important. Do you understand?"

"Of course," Christine replied coldly, not daring to look him in the eye. Raoul sighed again, folding his hands neatly on his lap.

"Things will get better, Christine."

"I have no doubt of it."

"It's for the safety of our future."

"And what a future it will be! A life without my angel!" _Don't cry, don't cry. Erik will save you. And you will marry him. _She shook away her tears and forced a bitter smile. Raoul, however, could not keep his anger in check.

"He is not an angel! He is nothing but a man, at best! I hate him!" e eyed her carefully. "But of course, you do not."

"Of course I do not! He is MY angel! And you will be smart not to speak badly of him again!"

Raoul frowned. He reached across to pat her hand, but she jerked it back quickly.

"Let's not argue, Christine." Raoul sighed, slightly hurt. Christine stood up and tucked in her chair.

"Then you will leave Erik alone." And without another word, she left.

He placed the note on her desk, pairing it with the single blood red rose. He fingered the satin bow for only a moment, then dissapeared behind the mirror.

The day seemed to stretch on for an unlimited period of time. The first day on a new production was always the most hectic. Christine was the lead, of course. But as she read over the lyrics for the main song, _Point of No Return_, she felt quite out of place.

"The words, they are so...seductive!" Christine cried to Meg once they were on their break.

"The cannot be too racy, can they?"

"A drect line: '_In my ind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenceless and silent'_."

"Well..." Meg grinned, raising a eyebrow. "I doubt he's actually known that kind of thing, has he?"

"No, I suppose he hasn't..."

"I mean, you tell me he's been living in solitude all his life...when would he have the oppurtunity?"

"He wouldn't..." Christine replied. He'd never been loved, much less...

"Then it must be his lust in the song!" Meg giggled. Christine nodded, but was still deep in thought. She hadn't thought...she'd always thought of her angel as pure, not concerning himself with that sort of thing...She'd never thought of him...wanting that sort of thing...Did he want it of her?

Christine shook her head. The break was over.

* * *

Raoul made his way to her dressing room, a large bouquet in his hands. He was such a fool! Christine had already been acting distant, why did he have to push her away further? He pulled out the key and placed it into the door. _Ah, the advantages of being the patron..._

"Christine?" He asked as he walked into the room. It was empty. Of corse, rehearsals! Chuckling to himself, he placed the flowers into an empty vase. He'd just leave a note, stating his apology. He went to her and grabbed a piece of paper. But before he could begin to write, his eyes caught on something red. A note. From him! He snatched it up and read it, furiously.

_Tonight, my love, we hatch our plan. I hope you do not fear heights._

_Your only, _

_Your Erik_

They were planning something. Against him! He tore the letter to shreds. He and Christine would have to have a little chat.

**Yay Chapter 3 is done! -does happy dance- **

**PS: The idea for the managers plan I kind of borrowed from Christine by Arwen1604 (EXCELLENT, excellent story) I hope she doesn't mind! It won't be done as well as it was in Christine, don't worry. **


	4. Author's Note

**Hello all!**

**Sorry that there hasn't been any updates for awhile. I meant to. Really, I did!**

**This is just a small note to say that I will be redoing chapters two and three, as they could be better. I'm going to change a bit (a lot) so the story will turn out a bit differently. I don't know when this will happen, so bare with me. **

**What changes, you ask? For one, the EC will come later. Looking back, it feels rushed, and rushing does not a good story make. Therefore, prepare yourself for a few more –shudder- RC chapters. No fluff between them, I promise!**

**There is a slight, slight, _slight _possibility of this being an ROC. Maybe. I usually don't write OC fics because of the high Mary Sue infestation. In my youth I created some doozies, and I'm always worried I'll do it again. So don't get your hopes up on this, it probably won't happen. But it might.**

**So there. That's what will happen to this story, if anyone still cares. If anyone cared in the first place, for that matter.**

**See you, hopefully soon,**

**Operatic**


End file.
